


stay with me just a little longer

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I like them, Kisses, M/M, Sequel to my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: more yuuwata fluff for da soul... they’re all i ever need
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 18





	stay with me just a little longer

Wataru struggled to open his eyes as the sunlight aligned to peek through the window. He took a few seconds to adjust, the ringing of the alarm on the bedside table pounding in his head.

He reached his arm over to shut it off, feeling Yuuto, who was hugging Wataru from behind shift a little bit at the sudden movement.

Wataru curled into himself a little more, rubbing at his eyes and suppressing a yawn as he felt Yuuto, now awake, pressing his lips against Wataru’s hair. Wataru exhaled in amusement, rolling over the other way to face Yuuto to place a kiss on his nose.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Wataru purred, enveloping his boyfriend in his arms, gently touching their foreheads together. 

Yuuto mumbled something unintelligible, bringing up his hand to brush his thumb against Wataru’s temples. His sky-colored eyes were open halfway, exhaustion still lingering on his features.

Wataru couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight, rubbing his hand against Yuuto’s back soothingly. “We have classes.” Wataru reminded quietly, holding Yuuto’s hand pressed against his cheek. 

“Let’s stay here a little longer.” Yuuto pleaded in a whisper, snuggling up to Wataru like a puppy. 

Wataru chuckled, resting his chin atop Yuuto’s head as Yuuto’s buried himself into Wataru’s chest. “You say that every morning.” He remarked, finding to Yuuto’s hand again to plant a kiss to it.

Yuuto loosely gripped Wataru’s shirt, pulling himself as close as possible. “It’s because I love you.”

“It’s because you always come home so late.” Wataru jokingly scolded, longing for another kiss. 

Almost if Yuuto knew what he was thinking, he reached up against to push his lips to Wataru’s. 

Wataru’s heart melted, returning the kiss with all of his love. It remained chaste, too comforting to turn into anything more. The pair continued to kiss, their fingers intertwined. 

Yuuto whined when Wataru stopped, moving back so he could admire his partner’s eyes. Yuuto pouted, upset Wataru was no longer in his arms. Even so, his face flushed red when he saw how Wataru was smiling at him, such affection and pride clear on his face. 

Yuuto could only look back, the urge to scoop up Wataru in arms and never let go overtaking him. He did just that, pulling his boyfriend close, snuggling up to Wataru and breathing in his strawberry scent.

Wataru sighed happily, relenting as Yuuto kissed the crown of his head. “I guess we can stay here just a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> more yuuwata fluff for da soul... they’re all i ever need


End file.
